


Every Dog Has It's Days

by honeyglazedbaby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartender Billy Hargrove, Bladder Control, Bondage, Breeding, Collars, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Marijuana, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Punishment, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazedbaby/pseuds/honeyglazedbaby
Summary: Steve Harrington, a quiet college student, takes up an offer from his ex-girlfriend turned best friend/roommate to go the bar with her, even though he hates it. He unknowingly throws himself in the sights of the very dangerous yet charming bartender, Billy Hargrove. What seems to finally be Steve's shot at a delicious relationship doesn't quite work out the way he intended.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my work. This is my first attempt at a chaptered story so please bare with me! Enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. THERE WILL BE NO TRIGGER WARNINGS, SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

How could he have made this mistake again? 

It always started the same way. Nancy, his ex-lover-turned-bestfriend, came knocking at his door, pushing her way into his measley apartment, and giving him that doe eyed look that Steve just can't help but go soft far. What can he say, it's hard to say know to a pretty girl giving you puppy dog eyes, no matter how much he dreads her plans. 

And that's exactly what happened tonight. Nancy begged and begged him to tag along to a club with her, one she swore he'd have fun at. Yeah, just like the other two times Steve despised. He tried to make up excuses and even just flat out told her no, but Nancy's not one to give it up so easy. 

"Nance, come on, this is lame." Steve groans into her ear as she yanks him onto the dancefloor and presses up close. His hands settle on her waist as hers wrap around his neck.

"Steve! Just try to have a little fun, okay?" Nancy shoots him a warning glare before going back to dancing. Three or so years ago, her grinding up on him like this might have got him going, but not anymore. They're just friends, nothing more. 

Steve let's Nancy keep him on the dancefloor for what feels like forever (read: 20 minutes). But, a man can only take so much of sweaty people pushing up against him on all sides and annoying as shit club music before he starts to lose it.

"I gotta go grab a drink, I'm tired of this shit." Steve tells her and breaks away from the writhing crowd before she can retort. A sigh of relief slips from his lips as he approaches the bar. 

"Jack on the rocks, please." He murmurs to the bar tender as he sits, keeping his eyes trained on the marble counter. 

"You got it, pretty boy." 

That voice. Something stirs within Steve, but he ignores it. The compliment makes a slight blush crawl up his cheeks. Getting compliments from guys is a rarity for Steve, especially since he chooses to keep his sexuality mostly to himself. 

"Here ya go, handsome."

Steve looks up this time, his gaze meeting the prettiest pair of blue eyes he's ever seen. He lets himself admire this guy a second too long to be polite before clearing his throat and murmuring, "Uh, thanks."

The whiskey burns on it's way down his throat, but not more than the flush settling in his cheeks and down his neck. 

"So what brings you here tonight, sweetheart?" The bartender asks. Steve can't help but snort to himself; this guy is clearly a cocky smooth talker. 

"Just babysitting my friend's shenanigans." Steve replies, setting down his half empty glass and gesturing to Nancy dancing.

"Shouldn't you be out there keeping hands off her? Your gal's a pretty little thing. " The bartender's voice is smooth, not unlike the whiskey Steve's nursing. 

"She's uh, not my gal. Just friends." Steve corrects. He doesn't miss the smirk on the guys lips. 

"I see, so you're looking for a good time then, huh?" Steve snorts again, loud enough for the guy to hear.

" What's so funny, sweetheart?"

"Steve. My name's Steve, you don't got to keep calling me those pet names." 

The bartender grins at him," Well, Stevie, my name's Billy. " He holds out his hand to Steve. Steve glances at him before shaking it. 

Before the conversation can continue, Billy gets flagged down by another customer at the bar. The blond winks at him before walking away, leaving Steve blushing again. 

He rubs his hand over his face, sighing softly. Handsome guys calling him sweet little names is something Steve didn't know he liked, but the heat simmering low in his belly proves otherwise. 

"Steve!" Nancy calls from the dancefloor. She detaches the hands of the guy grinding against her backside before making her way towards him. 

"What's up, Nance?" He finishes off his drink, glancing over at Billy and considering asking for another one. 

The brown haired girl plops in the seat next to him, skin flushed with warmth from the sweaty crowd she came from.   
"I need a drink!" 

Steve nods and flags down Billy once the blond is done serving another customer, earning himself a grin from the bartender as he struts over.

"Another jack on the rocks for ya, pretty boy?" 

Steve shakes his head and gestures to Nancy, who's giggling to herself. God damnit, he's never going to hear the end of this.

"What'll it be, gorgeous?" The sound of Billy calling Nancy those sweet names causes Steve to deflate. He shakes his head to himself, he can't get his hopes up over one charismatic guy. 

Nancy gets her drinks and Billy gets whisked away to serve others, leaving her and Steve in a tense few moments of silence.

"Were you going to tell me you were flirting with that hunk!?" Nancy asks him, breaking out in a grin.

" Nancy. " Steve groans, rolling his eyes, "We're not flirting, he's just a sweet talker, obviously."

The punch in the arm Nancy gives him has Steve groaning once more. 

"Don't be a dumbass, Steve! That guy is totally into you, you should get his number! " Steve can see the excitement building within the girl, he had to stop it before she acted rashly. 

"Nance, stop. A hot guy like that doesn't want anything to do with a small town hick like me. "

" But Steve-"

" Drop it! " Steve's voice raises, startling Nancy, "S-Sorry, just please. Leave it alone. Can we go home now?"

Nancy gives him a stern look before rolling her eyes and getting up," I'll meet you outside in 5 minutes." She mutters before walking away.

Steve sighs before turning to Billy, who's making a drink nearby.

"Hey, could I get my check please?"

"Sure thing, handsome." Billy moves over to the till, printing off his receipt and handing it to him.

Steve furrows his eyebrows when he looks at the check, giving Billy a confused look. 

"It's on the house for a sweet thing like you, as long as you take my number." Billy grins, a glint of mischievousness behind it.

" Oh uh, alright. Thanks Billy. " Steve gives him a shy smile and hands him his phone to put it in. Steve's attention gets pulled away as he spots Nancy, a frown fixed on her face as she stalks out of the bathroom and out the front door. Billy nudges him and hands him his phone back. Steve gives him a small smile and a 'thanks again' before getting up and heading outside. He spots Nancy standing nearby her car and he meets her there.

"Nance, look, I'm sorry for raising-"

"Save it, Steve... " She trails off and sighs," It's fine, I shouldn't have pushed."

Steve pulls her into a hug before murmuring, "He gave me his number.."

Nancy pulls away instantly, exclaiming," He what!?! Spill it! " 

" Awe come on Nancy, let's head home, yeah? I'll tell you in the car."

~

Steve recounts the story as they drive home to their shared apartment, Nancy squealing with excitement and immediately beginning to plan their next trip to the bar. He practically has to shove her into her own room to get some peace and quiet. 

After undressing and flopping onto his bed, Steve grabs his phone and pulls up Billy's contact info. 

"Cocky bastard." He mumbles to himself as he spots the cheeky heart emoji the blond put next to his name. 

Steve types out a text about a billion times before he finally decides to send one. He settles with something simple.

"Hey, this is Steve from the bar. Thanks again for the drink." 

He hits said and finds a sudden wave of anxiety crawling up his throat. What if the guy was joking? He's a charmer, maybe he's just hustling to get some regulars?

Steve's thoughts are interrupted by the ping of a new message.

"Heyyyyyy, pretty boy! Didn't think I was gonna hear from ya. "

Steve can't help the small smile on his face as he types out a reply. 

Through out their conversation, Billy lays the charisma on thick. Steve finds himself drifting off to sleep with nothing but when he can't see Billy next on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't get his sexy bar tender out of his head. Billy insistence to have him come again for drinks is persuading and Steve just can't say no.

It isn't until the next week that Steve sees Billy again. Despite the time apart, Billy never ceases blowing up Steve's phone. He's pretty sure Nancy has cracked a thousand jokes about how obsessed his new "boyfriend" is, but Steve can't bring himself to care. He finds it endearing that Billy's always got something to say to him, even if it's simple little shit about his own day, and he honestly loves talking to the blond. How could that hot ass bar tender already have Steve in his clutches?

Billy finally convinced Steve to come see him again on a quiet Thursday night. He talked sweet, like he already knew just what Steve liked, and had every answer to Steve's excuses.

"Going out, Stevie?" Nancy's voice breaks him about of his thoughts about Billy. He glances up at her as he slips on his jacket.

"Yeah, going to the bar for a bit. I'll let you know when I get there and when I'm leaving."

Nancy's face lights up,"Going to see your boyfriend? " She coos, giggling as Steve rolls his eyes. 

"Shut up, Nance, all I'm doing is getting a drink." He shoots her a smile before heading out the door, successfully cutting off what would soon have been Nancy teasing the life out of him. 

It's a chilly October night, but clear, so Steve decides to walk to the bar. He'll surely need the fresh air before facing Billy again. Something about that guy put him edge, seemingly in a good way. Surely he'd have nothing but an exciting night. 

When the neon signs of Billy's bar come in to sight, Steve feels the familiar suffocating anxiety clutching him, just like it did when he first texted Billy. Walking into the dimly lit building doesn't help. It's not nearly as busy as it was the night he and Nancy came here, only a few groups of people on the dancefloor and maybe half the booths filled.

Steve finally starts to relax as he spots Billy and makes his way to the bar. He's thinking of something witty to say when Billy beats him to it. 

"Pretty boy, fancy seeing you hear." Billy grins his mischievous grin again, making Steve's heart beat just a little faster.

"Hey Billy." Steve greets as he slides onto the bar stool.

"Jack in the rocks again, sweetheart? On me." The blond shoots him a wink and turns to make Steve's drink.

" Trying to liquor me up and take me home?" Steve teases, thanking him when he slides him his glass. He takes a sip, humming at the delicious burn sliding down his throat. 

"Oh, something like that." 

Steve chuckles, watching as Billy gets whisked away to serve others. He wishes they could just be one on one, but the guys got a bar to tend.

By the time Billy returns, Steve's finished his drink. The strong whiskey has already got him fairly buzzed.

" 'nother one, darling?" 

"Definitely." Liquid courage begins it's course through his veins as he eyes Billy up while the blond fixes him another drink. Who gave a guy the right to look that good? Gorgeous blond ringlets, golden tanned skin that Steve just might be dying to get his tongue on, and God damn does Billy have a nice ass. Especially in those tight denim jeans. 

"See something you like, pretty boy?" Billy smirks as he presses the now full class of whiskey into Steve's hand.

Steve ignores the flush of embarrassment from being caught and instead asks, "Do you ever run out of pet names?"

"Not for a sweet thing like you, no." Billy licks his bottom lip. That statement starts a slow burn in Steve's abdomen. God, he's in for it tonight.

~

The night continues like that, Billy feeding him free drinks between other customers until Steve's vision is beginning to go just a bit fuzzy. He feels good, great even, but can't stand to wait one more moment to get his hands on Billy. He knows they're going to hook up tonight, they just gotta.

"Want one more drink before I close her up, Stevie?" Billy murmurs, leaning against the bar. Steve hadn't even noticed that the place had slowly but surely emptied up. It was only them and a few drunk people slumped in booths. 

"Oh I don't think so, I'm pretty buzzed-"

"Now come on pretty boy. Just one more drink, for me?" Billy's sweet talk gets under Steve's skin, riling him up even more.

"Fine, fine. One last drink." Steve rolls his eyes, acts like Billy giving him free booze and a fun night is an inconvenience. He catches the blond narrowing his eyes just a bit before throwing on a smile. He turns and pours the whiskey, giving it a stir ( something he hadn't done with his other drinks, Steve notes) before handing it back to him.

"Drink up, princess, while I go close up shop."

Steve sips his drink while watching Billy usher out the clearly liquored up stragglers and locks the door behind them. The blond flicks off the lights, leaving them with just the light coming from a small office he hadn't noticed before.

"Boss come in often?" Steve tries to make conversation to fill the now empty space.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" Billy smirks as he moves to wipe down the bar.

"No shit, you're the owner of this place??" Steve sits up, smiling at Billy, "You didn't tell me that."

Billy shrugs, throwing the now dirty rag into a hamper and rounding the bar towards Steve.

"I'm full of surprises, baby." The blond crowds Steve up against the countertop ledge, caging him in with hands on either sides of him. Steve chews on his bottom lip, words escaping him, likely from the intense buzz of the alcohol in his system and the fact that he has his wet dream pressed close.

"We're going back to my place, sweet thing." Billy murmurs as he noses along Steve's jaw and down his neck, peppering a few light kisses. He can't help the whimper that slips from his lips. 

"O-okay." He stammers out, too distracted by Billy's plush lips on his skin to care about how he sounds. "Uh, just.. let me text Nancy. She worries." 

Billy chuckles, giving the junction of Steve's neck and shoulder a quick nip before pulling away, "Make it quick, handsome. I'm not a patient guy."

Steve nods and fumbles for his phone. His limbs are beginning to feel like jelly and his head is swimming. Maybe he shouldn't have had so much to drink.

It's hard to concentrate on texting with Billy's hands slipping under his shirt. Steve gasps softly, fingers faltering as Billy pinches his right nipple. He hurries to shoot Nancy a text before shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Okay, let's go." Steve can hear his words beginning to slur. Billy's grin almost seems malicious as he takes Steve's clammy hand and drags him out the back door and towards a gorgeous blue Camaro. The blond manhandles Steve into the passenger seat, but he can't find the will to give a fuck. He's drunk enough that he might have needed help anyways. 

Billy stays quiet as he gets in the driver's seat and pulls away from the bar. Steve's fingers are itching to slide across the seat and onto Billy's thigh. 

A sudden sharp turn rips Steve out of his arousal, his stomach beginning to churn. He frowns, closing his eyes and focusing on getting it to settle.

"You okay over there, sweetheart?" Billy asks.

"Uh, B-Billy, I don't feel so good " Steve murmurs. Darkness creeps into his vision. He slumps against the door of the car, a low whine escaping him.

"Oh honey, it's okay. I'll take good care of ya. " Billy coos, hand gripping Steve's thigh as the darkness engulfs his eyesight and everything goes blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying! Please leave me a comment on what you think about it so far <3


	3. NOT AN UPDATE I'M SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically I've had writer's block for months and haven't put much work into this :/ but I just got a new phone and all of my writing was lost and I have nothing :(( I really want to continue this and make you guys happy, but it might take some time. I'm so sorry!!

I'm not giving up on this, I promise, I just need to regather myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up somewhere unfamiliar and learns what Billy really wants from him.

Cold. It's cold in here. God damnit, did he leave his fuckin window open again?

Steve groans lowly, reaching up to rub his eyes. Wait. What the fuck? His eyes snap open, horrified to see what's happening. 

He's naked. Why the fuck is he naked? His wrists and ankles are bound tightly to the chair he's sat in. He tugs at them, trying to free them from their binds. The rope digs harshly into his bare skin, sure to leave burns if he moves too much.

"Finally awake, pretty boy?

Steve freezes, head snapping up to meet gorgeous blue eyes. He's sat in the center of a small, concrete room, likely the basement of whatever type of building he's in.

" Happy to see me?" Billy's grin is wicked as he circles the chair slowly.

"Billy!?" Steve croaks out, finding his throat unbelievably dry. He struggles to swallow some saliva, trying to soothe the burning,"What the fuck is going on?" 

Billy chuckles, settling in front of Steve and grasping his chin in one hand. He jerks Steve's head up so they're eye to eye.

"Couldn't keep my mind off ya, sweet thing." The blond murmurs. His free hand trails down Steve's exposed neck and onto his shoulder, sending shivers down the brown haired boy's spine. "Couldn't stop thinking about what a cute little toy you'd make, 'bout how I could ruin you."

Steve can't hold back the gasp that escapes his lips. 

"Billy, what are you talking about? Where am I!?" Desperation sinks into Steve's throat. He begins to struggle harshly at his binds, rope digging into his skin and rubbing it raw. 

"Shh shh shh, baby, it's okay." Billy coos, moving to stroke Steve's cheek Steve jerks his head away, glaring daggers at Billy.

The blond's soft, almost sweet demeanor falls quickly, a frown taking its place on his lips. 

Holy shit, that stings. Steve can't help but try to reach up and rub his glowing cheek, surely a handprint left in the wake of Billy's quick, but powerful smack.

"You're gonna want to play nice now, pretty boy." Billy nearly growls out. He grabs Steve's face in one hand, squeezing his cheeks tightly. The bound boy whimpered quietly. The frown slips from Billy's lips and he chuckles softly, pushing Steve's face away and standing up.

"Trust me, honey, you don't want to get on my bad side." Billy calls over his shoulder as he saunters over to a table Steve hadn't even noticed. The blond rifles through a box sat there. The possibilities of the content of that box sends a shock of anxiety down his spine again.

Whatever Steve might have thought Billy was going to pull from it, he definitely wasn't expecting a camera. An old, worn out looking Polaroid at that. He grimaces, thinking of what Billy might do with the pictures he'd take of Steve. 

"Gotta track our progress somehow." Billy murmurs as he walks back towards Steve," Smile pretty for the picture, baby!"

"Wait- progress for what? Billy wa-" A bright flash cuts him off, the Polaroid spitting out what's sure to be a very terrible picture of him. Mid sentence, naked, tied up in a dim basement. Yeah, let's put that one in his mom's photo albums.

Billy shakes the film, grinning at the sight of the developing picture. He turns it in his fingers to show Steve.

"See that cute little defiant look in your eyes? Like you're actually ever going to get away from me?" He sneers at the brown haired boy, pinching his cheek with his free hand roughly when he doesn't get a response from him.

"Yes." Steve mumbles out, rolling his eyes. He gets another smack for that, lighter this time though.

"Can't wait to crush that shit." Billy grins maliciously.

" What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Steve spits, writhing angrily in his ropes.

"Absolutely nothing, darling." Billy answers, crowding into Steve's space. Steve wishes he was anywhere but here in this moment. "Enough chit chatting, let's have some fun." 

The blond leans in close, his plush lips Steve once drooled over now brushing against Steve's own. When he might have melted at this just yesterday (or at he thought it had been a day since everything happened), he just wants to gag now.

"Now give your Master a little kiss." 

Steve can't stop himself. Blind rage takes his vision and the next think he can comprehend is blood filling his mouth and Billy's loud cry out pain. It takes him a moment to even realize that Billy's fucking swinging at him. When the blond's fist connects with Steve's tender cheek, he can't hold back a cry even louder than Billy's. He pants, spitting out a mix of Billy's and his own blood into the concrete floor. 

"You little shit." Billy growled, burying his fingers in Steve's long locks and wrenching his face up towards him," and to think, I was gonna play nice for your first time."

The color drains from Steve's face" Wait wait wait, Billy stop!" He cries out desperately, eyes searching frantically for any hope of escape. Billy completely ignores him, digging around in the pocket of his jeans and producing a pocket knife. He drags it across Steve's skin, chuckling lowly as the boy jerks and writhes, trying to escape the blade. 

"Bet a sweet thing like you has the sweetest blood." Billy murmurs, almost to himself. Tears well up in Steve's eyes as Billy digs the knife in, making a small slit across Steve's torso. Humiliation clogs his throat as the blond leans forward and laps at the beading red across the cut, humming contently to himself. 

Steve throws his head back, scrunching his eyes shut and trying to block out everything. Fuck fuck fuck, how could he get himself into this!?

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you to shreds, pretty boy." Billy murmurs, pressing a kiss so soft to the slowly seeping cut. He pulls away and continues to let his knife trail up to Steve's throat. 

"Please, stop." Steve begs, tears of shame and fear streaming down his cheeks. He wants nothing more than to get away from Billy and his blade, but he's tied up too tightly. There's no escape. 

"Didn't exactly take you as a crier." Billy jabs, grinning as he tilts Steve's chin up with the tip of his knife,"But it's okay, you're even prettier like this."

Steve jerks away, knife slicing his chin as he yanks himself back,"Get away from me!" He screams at the top of his lungs, surprising both himself and Billy.

Said blond reeks back, eyeing Steve as he sobs and writhes in his bounds. This one was going to be challenging. He needed quality time with Steve if he was going to break him. Billy could tell, even with the tears and fear and screaming, Steve wasn't going down easy. 

"Get away... get away from me." Steve gasps, sobs wracking his body. His hysteria is shocking, but he can't keep it down. 

"Fine. " Billy snaps, throwing his knife at the table in the corner, the only other piece of furniture in the basement. "You want me gone? I'll go. Have a great night, Stevie." 

Steve's eyes widen, was he really going to leave him be for a while? That could give him time to figure out how to get out! 

Billy saunters up the stairs, unlocking the door at the top,"Oh yeah, hope you're not afraid of the dark." 

Click. The lights went off and Billy was gone, leaving Steve stranded in complete and utter darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! I'm finally back!! I can't promise how quick the next update will be, but I hope you enjoy this :)


End file.
